Spaceknight Armor (Earth-5000)
Spaceknight Armors are basically what it says: the protective shell of Galador's vigilant Spaceknights. Made of the indomitable Plandanium, the armor of the Spaceknights are the main source of powers for the knights. Spaceknight Armors have evolved for well over centuries even before the start of the Wraith Wars. Divided to three types according to the current three generations of Spaceknights, Spaceknight armors vary but their very basics remain the same. History Early Development In the early days of Galador's Golden Age, prototype examples of what would become the Spaceknight Armor were developed. Unfortunately, the Galadorian's peacefulness halted the prototypes' development due to their unnecessary need for conflict. The prototypes were intended for heavy construction usage and asset protection, the latter being the reason it was halted. The Galadorians were so open they believed protection wasn't obligatory even by the slightest build. The prototype model resembled nothing but a big exosuit with blocky appearance. While such feature would be carried on to the first model, the prototypes were literally designed as if it's a man-sized bulding block complete with limbs. Wraith Wars When the Wraith Wars started the Spaceknight program was created, accompanied by the continued development of their armors. As said, the First Generation Spaceknights wore the first model of armor that was an update of the prototype. This type would be called Type I or in the future, the Battle Armor. The suit was bulky and movement was quite a pain to deal with. Updates were always done however, ensuring the Knights' optimal combat data in Wraith confrontations. Specializations were introduced months after reports of Spaceknights encountering variations of the Dire Wraiths. After a knight had completed the Spaceknight procedure, they're allowed to design their own armor while choosing wanted specializations. Such examples include the power to generate microwave energy and blinding lights, pyrokinesis, invisibility, and others. Many more power specializations would be added in the years following the Wraith Wars. In the middle years of the war, a new type of Spaceknight armor was developed to provide both substantial protection and greater mobility. This was when the Type II or Strike Armor came to be. It is more streamlined than its predecessor and has a slim build. The Type II was supposed to be the replacement for the Type I but ever since complaints of the second type's technical problems, it was kept as an alternative to the Type I for new Knights. Post-Wraith Wars With the Galadorians experiencing a baptism by fire, continued initiatives to develop newer types of Spaceknight Armors are present. Up until now, a new model called the Type III or Modular Armor has been made and is known to be the preferred choice of armor for the sons of the legendary Rom, Tristan and Balin alongside Third Generation Spaceknights. Upgrades and updates are always monitored by the advanced labs of Galador. However, having newer armor types doesn't mean that previous armor types are obsolete. Knights nowadays are free to choose whatever type of armor they wish to wear even though nowadays they're usually seen as determinants of which generation they belong to. Types Type I/Battle Armor The first Spaceknight Armor, the Type I / Battle Armor is the basic model for all the succeeding armors in service to the Spaceknights. This armor is famously known for its block-like appearance usually present around its chest area, owing to its notability among the galactic community. Its block-chest actually functions as a shock absorber that reduces the impact of physical damage upon contact. Because of its creation, Spaceknights wearing it would usually be considered a First Generation Spaceknight. Early Knights of the Second Generation also utilize this armor. The armor's female version retains its block-chest design, but with less pronounciation and more streamlining. Some female armors such as Starshine's don't have this but it is replaced by a noticeable plating feature on the armor courtesy of later designs that would eventually influence the second type. Known Users *Rom (Artour) *Terminator (Balin) (Secondary) *Pulsar (Plor) *Rainbow (Mureen) *Starshine (Landra) **Starshine (Brandy Clark) (Retired) *Firefall (Tarn) *Breaker / Raak Type II/Strike Armor The Type II / Strike Armor is perhaps the most versatile Spaceknight Armor. After years of research and development, the cumbersome Battle Armor evolved into the more slender Strike Armor. Admittedly it grants less protection due to its lack of shock absorbers. To compensate, it is extremely mobile and allows a great deal of freedom in movement in all kinds of environments. It is used by Second Generation Spaceknights or late First Generation Spaceknights who intend to experience more of the armor. The Strike Armor is favoured by some Disavowed due to its speed and inconspicuousness. It is known to be highly customizable, creating many variations of it. Known Users *Ikon *Daystar (Oran) *Lightstorm (Gex) *Sentry (Val) Type III/Modular Armor A new armor model, the Type III / Modular Armor is a unique armor tailored for heavy artillery and shock combat. From its looks, the armor is a compromise between the bulky Type I and the slim Type II. Possessing its own limited shock absorber alongside a slender build, the armor is actually good at neither tanking nor avoiding damage. Instead, it is designed more as a portable weapons platform capable of storing numerous tools and weapons at one's disposal. Some Modular Armors are indistinguishable from Strike Armors, but they can be spotted from their distinct design. Most knights using this armor are of the Third Generation. Known Users *Terminator (Balin) (Primary) *Liberator (Tristan) *Powerstrike (Bakin) *Blacksword (Nujin) *Lightningbolt (Rand) *Javelin (Darin) Capabilities Aside from the many specializations of various Spaceknight Armors, every single one of these plandanium shells share the same exact capabilities even among different armor types. *'Superhuman Strength': All Spaceknight Armors augment their wearers' physical strength to superhuman levels. Even at the weakest, the armor grants its user a Class 50 strength which is greater than the average strength of typical superhumans. Thanks to the armors' ability to exert themselves to greater heights, a Spaceknight's potential strength can go up to unexpected levels. Those who picked the specialization of enhanced strength could even attain impossible muscle power. *'Superhuman Durability': Plandanium is an extra-terrestrial metal found on Galador exclusively. It is basically the Galadorian equivalent of the Wakandans' Vibranium. It may not be invincible like Vibranium, but it's versatile and abundant. A Spaceknight Armor, according to the scientist Pulsar, can withstand pressure up to three million tons before stressing out. As a testament of its strength, Rom's Type I could withstand the explosion of Wraithworld itself, and so was Brandy's Type II. *'Superhuman Speed and Reflexes': The inner exoskeleton of the armor enhances the user's mobility both in-flight and on-ground. This grants the wearer increased speed while running off-road or flying in the rigors of space. A Spaceknight cannot go as fast as some speedsters as far as recent advancements go, but they're fast enough to react to them and outrun some vehicles. *'Energy Senses': The on-board sensors of the Spaceknight Armors grant their wearers the ability to monitor different types of energy even those that are magical in nature. From the massive databanks of Galador, knights can identify energies from gamma radiation to the Power Cosmic itself. When they suddenly detect a spectrum of energy unknown to them, the energy's known data will be sent to Galador where it will be analyzed and immediately added to the databank. Still, as long as it's energy the armor can pick it up. *'Regeneration': If an armor sustains damage, self-repair functions will kick in and immediately regenerate damaged parts of the armor. Severed limbs are definitely beyond repair since the trauma also encompasses the user itself. It can repair burn marks, scratch and explosive damage, but the reparation requires patience to use. After repairing a set of damage on the armor, the feature will go on a cooldown for about half a minute. *'Energy Absorption': Due to Plandanium's natural ability to absorb ambient energies, the armor can absorb several types of energies. However, the amount of energies it can absorb is lesser than the amount of energies it can read. In other words, it cannot absorb all kinds of energies such as magic. Using the stored energy, the Spaceknight can use it to perform an energy discharge that knocks back/disrupts nearby individuals or save it to increase the armor's power. Weaknesses *'EMP': Although advanced, the Spaceknight Armor is still vulnerable to EMPs, disabling the armor the moment the pulse flows through it. Not truly a problem for Type III armors, though they're still weakened by it. *'Vulnerability to Electricity': Also a mundane weakness, the armor can absorb electrical currents but with a certain limit. When the armor is overloaded with electricity, its strength will be weakened though its durability remains unaffected. *'Absorption Limit': While it can detect many types of energy, the armor can't absorb all of them in enormous proportions. If a Knight absorbs too much power into his armor, the shell will forcibly reboot. This does not disable the wearer inside, but it makes them a sitting duck being a static target in an armor that has just gone dark for about thirty seconds. There is, however, a solution to this problem. If the user managed to discharge the energy before the reboot commenced, the armor will return to its normal state. *'Over-Exertion': Depending on the armor's power, exerting the armor beyond its limits for too long or too much will harm its internals and could possibly reboot the armor even longer than over-absorbing energies. Exerting an armor's power for greater strength is a good choice in a losing battle, but the aftermath isn't going to be good for him/her. Trivia *Unlike its mainstream counterpart, anyone can actually wear a Spaceknight Armor even without going through the Spaceknight Procedure. However, they will be less attuned to the armor than normal Spaceknights due to their lack of link to the armor unlike the knights. *Knights can choose more than one armor if they want to. *Most users of the Type III Armor originated from the 2000 miniseries, Spaceknights. *Although power problems can reboot the armor, Spaceknight Armors ultimately has lots of power supply that can last for up to a week. Category:Vehicles Category:Active Vehicles Category:Earth-5000 Category:Created by Jacky 50A Category:Galadorian